Mcgonigle house
The mcgonigle house is in the middle of the street and has 3 floors it is owned by a couple of people it is diagnol to the park and next door to their crabby neighbour. Bed Rooms Cab's room Cab's room is in the cellar it is the first room you pass at the cellar hallway and is close to the unused cloths and toys room. Items in Cab's room are a scary mask a smelly purple bed a pet snake named norman living animals loads of garbage a busted phone toy models and a build your own hideous creauture kit lots of horror movie posters and a tv and lots more random stuff. Inside his bed he has a big metal belt incase anyone jumps on it and they'll get hurt. Two small windows at the front and back of his room that you push and they open up the windows are connected to a hinge. Also to get comfy he has a big blue inflatable chair that has a brick and ruler and several things on it but when ever he sits on it he pushes it aside. He has a bowling ball and pin near his cupboard but it is unknown if he plays bowling in the middle there is a weight lying in the middle that he gets strong with. In the corner is his bin which is usually full of garbage which he forgets to take out. at the back of the room he has a bath tub of gravy and garbage. He also has trouble writing so he has a note pad and writing board in the room. There is also a big sack of sponges near the tub of gravy and garbage. And sticking out of his door is a long pole. On his door he has a few stickers and a keep out sign. He has a alarm clock with the olympic aliens on but never uses it well as he ignors the alarm it gives. And he has a chunky battery but it wont fit so he put it on display. Another thing he display are his foreign food shelf above his bed that has coco nuts and crosonts and lots of food. On the wall there are some holes but not many there is about 8 in total hanging on his wall is a dartboard as well. The room also has a air vent that cab uses often. His room also has a lot of comics and coloring books and few horror movie tapes. It is unknown if the small light bulb on his ceiling works but probably does. His wardrobe is also full of food supply's and his pe cloths and school bags. The room's color scheme is mainly green. Tatty's room Tatty has a red and white 70's styled room which also has a door that leads outside. His room has a mystic 8 ball, two DJ speakers a large round bed with a box of tissues on top of it and a fabulous wide walk in closet. Some other items in his room are a chest of drawers with a vintage turntable on top of it with lots of records with it a big purple comfy chair with a spotted pattern on all over it. A retro fireplace a shag rug and tassel mat. Other items are a dressing table complete with a big oval mirror a spinny chair and lots getting ready supplies like tooth paste,hair straigtner, tanning spray,comb and deodrant. Next to his bed is a tension pole lamp which they have'nt made since the 50's-60's. He also has a poster of Aaron Carter next to the chest of drawers. And he has a small bed side table that holds a lava lamp, candle and glass cup. A disco ball hanging from his ceiling and a light with a circle pattern on the light shade. Above the spotted chair is a wall clock in the shape of a tropical country the picture on the clock shows a river,birds the sun pine trees and a two mountains. And there is a sign leaning against his bed that says party on it. His windows is a small square window next to his door that does not have curtains it has blinds. Tatty also appears to be a big fan of Aaron Carter and music evidence is posters and signs around the room. Vanilla's room Vanilla has a pink and white room with a large queen bed a toy chest and two mats one is a flat oval rug with flowers on it the other is plain behind her chair. The chair goes to a dressing table like tatty has only vanilla has a mirror connected to it and 3 drawers she also has a barbie bin and a bookshelf with a photo on top and flowers she has ribbon curtains and a rubber window to fool people. On her door there is a picutre that says no boys. In the corner there is her spare back pack. She has a bedside table with a alarm clock on and shampoo. Also she has a suit case underneath her window. The room has lots of pictures of Billy around and lots of flowers. Other rooms Kitchen The kitchen has a strange oven a table with spinning stools as chairs next to the oven is the toaster and next to the door is the fridge near the fridge is a small bin and at the back is the calender and near it is the plastic bag holder. The floor is blue and at the back is the radiator above are the windows with green sticks. It is a pretty ordinary kitchen other than the foreign food in the bread bin. Lounge rooms The lounge is a big room with 2 large big bay windows there are 2 lounge rooms 1 is on the 1st floor and one is on the ground floor. They both look exactly the same having have a 2 small chairs and one big setty it also has a door to the kithen and the dining room and the lounge has a middle-sized tv the lounge also has pictures in the lounge. It also has a wide fireplace with picture on top their are also many more pictures around the lounge room. Dining room The dining room's color scheme is orange and it has a massive furnicher in front of the freezer the dining room also has a tent with all the bears in there and there is a rainbow door to the landing the dining is on the second floor with has a office next door to the room. Office The office room is plain it has a bin a computer a few desks and a few collector items. Their is one secret in the closet there is a door at the back which leads to Tatty's private bathroom but they discovered it once. Tatty's private bathroom Tatty's private bathroom is quite big it has a shower a gold toilet with sponges on top their is also a bath that was never used. Inside the 3 drawers is a fake wig perfume and other objects that apeal to Tatty. There is also a big towel rack with lots of towels with strange pictures, on the window sill there is lots of exotic plants Tatty brought back on his trip to peru. The bath room also seems to have a mother load of loo roll as there are loads al shove in to two opposite corners. The entrance to Tatty's bathroom is unknown but it is next to Tatty's room so the entrance maybe between the retro fireplace and the record player. Hall ways The down stairs hall way has a mirror and pictures a telephone and a round sidetable with fruit on top it also has a table which has a stereo system on top the rooms biggest feauture is the big family sized couch above the couch is a valuable clock which Tatty once asked to sell. The upstairs hall way has a closet a long mirror a washing basket and cloth's hanging from the stair way. Category:Houses Category:Buildings